unchartedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sabine
'Sabine''' is a mysterious agent of the Hermetic Order, serving under the command of Hector Talbot and Katherine Marlowe. She is one of the antagonists for Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Biography Negotiations in London Sabine was watching over Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan as they were selling Francis Drake's ring to Talbot, but as the deal goes south when they discover Talbot's money is false, a brawl in the bar starts and Cuttler cutts Nathan and Sullivan to the back alley of the bar. Marlowe arrives to extract the ring directly by cutting him off Drake's neck, and as the duo reacts, Cuttler shoots them, angering Marlowe and Talbot and leading them to leave. At the London Library, as Marlowe tries to put the ring into Francis Drake's astrolabium device, they discover Cuttler betrayed them and swapped the ring for a false version, also forging Nate and Sully's deaths. Talbot also disperses a group of guards to scout the room as they realize they might have been followed. Although Sabine is able to spot them, the group is already in its way out and the Order is unable to catch them. The Chateau As Nathan and Sully come into a chember deep within Sam Greeler's chateau, they are cornered by Sabine and a group of guards. As one of them tries to take the artifact from Drake, he reacts, but Sabine shoots a dart into him and orders him to handle the artifact to the agent. As Talbot watches, he leaves the place to fire and escapes with Sabine and the other agents, leaving them to their death, although they survived and escaped the chateau. Syria Charlie Cuttler and Chloe Frazer are being followed by agents of the Order as they found an ancient journal Francis Drake left behind, leaving clues to the location of the chamber within the Syrian fortress that contains the second piece of the artifact, as well as the clue to the next piece. Nate and Sully arrive to save Charlie and Chloe, and they together reach the gateway to the underground chambers. When Charlie separates himself from the group attracted by the tall view of the city, Sabine used the opportunity to drug Cuttler, hypnotizing him to handle her the journal and inducing a trigger effect for him to attack Nathan later. As Nathan says the phrase "in the sky as in the ground", he accidentally triggers Charlie, causing him to attempt to kill him. However, Charlie is calmed down by Chloe and they continue with the walk. When the group tries to exit from the fortress as they found the artifact piece, they find themselves in equal quantity to Talbot, Sabine, and two agents. Sabine repeats the trigger words "cargo hauler", attempting to return Cuttler to the hypnotic trance, but Cuttler is able to break it and shoots Talbot, painfully injurying him and buying the team time to escape. Although Talbot and Marlowe would later attempt to catch them, they leave in a tourist bus, unnoticed. Talbot later complains to Sabine that she failed to mantain Cuttler under control, yet she argues that the drug was experimental and there was no way to measure the duration period of its effects. The conversation is finished as Talbot says it is fine, but it must not be repeated. Pursuit in Yemen As the Order searches for the third piece in Yemen after the clues in the Syrian fortress, Sabine spots Nathan walking with Sullivan and Elena Fisher. When Nathan is briefly left behind, Sabine fires a dart into him and briefly passes behind him, triggering the commands. By the time Elena and Sullivan notice Nathan is drugged, he runs away, trying to prevent himself from hurting them. However, Nathan later comes to notice it was all an hypnotic hallucination to lead him to Marlowe, so he could interrogate him while he is still hypnotized. Waking up from the trance, Nathan briefly talks to Marlowe but refuses to answer her. When Marlowe says he is of no more use to them as they found Sully, Nathan knocks the table up and runs to chase Talbot, who has in hand the artifact piece from the Chateau. Nathan is later knocked out and captured by Rameses but escapes and goes back to Yemen in search of Sullivan. After the Order With the Hermetic Order dissolved after the deaths of Talbot and Marlowe, Sabine used her contacts in the criminal underworld to become a mercenary. Gameplay ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Decepticon'' Campaign Multiplayer 'Description' To be added. 'Traits' ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Multiplayer 'Description' Little is known about the woman refered to as Sabine. She seems to be acknowledged by Talbot and Marlowe as one of the Order's most skilled agents. She displays liberal use of hallucinogenics and hypnosis to get what she wants, and her technique is perfected with the use of a special hypnotic drug created by the agency, allowing Sabine to whisper suggestions into one's subconscious mind by injecting it. 'Traits' Personality Appearances Relationships Quotes Background Trivia Gallery References